flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Flight
The Earth Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Earthshaker, and its members reside in Dragonhome. Earth dragons' eyes come in shades of brown. It is the smallest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Earth dragons of Dragonhome are monument builders. They prefer the consistency and eternal memory of the stone they shape. Of all the dragons, Earth dragons revere their ancestors the most fervently, and remember the most about the First Age. Gemstones are their favored treasures. Region The Earth Flight is centralized in Dragonhome. The land consists of four regions: the Shattered Plain, Greatwyrm's Breach, Cairnstone Rest, and the Pillar of the World. It is located near the top center of the map, bordered by the Plague and Shadow Flight territories, with the Arcane and Nature territories across the water. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Earth Sprite Icon.png|link=Earth Sprite|Earth Sprite Boulder Nymph Icon.png|link=Boulder Nymph|Boulder Nymph Cragbacked Bouldursa Icon.png|link=Cragbacked Bouldursa|Cragbacked Bouldursa Jadecarved Decoy Icon.png|link=Jadecarved Decoy|Jadecarved Decoy Granite Guardian Icon.png|link=Granite Guardian|Granite Guardian Crumbling Goblin Icon.png|link=Crumbling Goblin|Crumbling Goblin Spirit of Earth Icon.png|link=Spirit of Earth|Spirit of Earth Crystalcourt Ambassador Icon.png|link=Crystalcourt Ambassador|Crystalcourt Ambassador Dapplemane Deceiver Icon.png|link=Dapplemane Deceiver|Dapplemane Deceiver Shattered Plain Gem Guardian Icon.png|link=Shattered Plain Gem Guardian|Shattered Plain Gem Guardian Enstatite Burrower Icon.png|link=Enstatite Burrower|Enstatite Burrower Brown-Spotted Mith Icon.png|link=Brown-Spotted Mith|Brown-Spotted Mith Death's-Head Stag Icon.png|link=Death's-Head Stag|Death's-Head Stag Autumn Dryad Icon.png|link=Autumn Dryad|Autumn Dryad Basilisk Icon.png|link=Basilisk|Basilisk Rambra Icon.png|link=Rambra|Rambra Moss-Covered Golem Icon.png|link=Moss-Covered Golem|Moss-Covered Golem Shattered Serpent Icon.png|link=Shattered Serpent|Shattered Serpent Grove Piper Icon.png|link=Grove Piper|Grove Piper Terra Tortoise Icon.png|link=Terra Tortoise|Terra Tortoise Centaur Berserker Icon.png|link=Centaur Berserker|Centaur Berserker Corpse Cleaner Icon.png|link=Corpse Cleaner|Corpse Cleaner Peacevine Aardvark Icon.png|link=Peacevine Aardvark|Peacevine Aardvark Citrine Cave Jewel Icon.png|link=Citrine Cave Jewel|Citrine Cave Jewel Hainu Icon.png|link=Hainu|Hainu Dustfeather Sphinx Icon.png|link=Dustfeather Sphinx|Dustfeather Sphinx Rockback Charger Icon.png|link=Rockback Charger|Rockback Charger Mottled Sea Serpent Icon.png|link=Mottled Sea Serpent|Mottled Sea Serpent Dappled Seal Icon.png|link=Dappled Seal|Dappled Seal Greater Sandstrike Icon.png|link=Greater Sandstrike|Greater Sandstrike Armored Greatowl Icon.png|link=Armored Greatowl|Armored Greatowl Longneck Interloper Icon.png|link=Longneck Interloper|Longneck Interloper Ashspine Widow Icon.png|link=Ashspine Widow|Ashspine Widow Tunnel Hydra Icon.png|link=Tunnel Hydra|Tunnel Hydra Deadwood Boar Icon.png|link=Deadwood Boar|Deadwood Boar Proto Manticore Icon.png|link=Proto Manticore|Proto Manticore Maned Rasa Icon.png|link=Maned Rasa|Maned Rasa Pebblehide Stoat Icon.png|link=Pebblehide Stoat|Pebblehide Stoat Woodland Turkey Icon.png|link=Woodland Turkey|Woodland Turkey Stonewatch Prince Icon.png|link=Stonewatch Prince|Stonewatch Prince Renegade Aviar Icon.png|link=Renegade Aviar|Renegade Aviar Pronghorn Hunter Icon.png|link=Pronghorn Hunter|Pronghorn Hunter Venomous Toridae Icon.png|link=Venomous Toridae|Venomous Toridae Relic Eel Icon.png|link=Relic Eel|Relic Eel Stone Borer Icon.png|link=Stone Borer|Stone Borer Tribeam Lurker Icon.png|link=Tribeam Lurker|Tribeam Lurker 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Onyx Cobra The venom of an onyx cobra can cause the onset of a gembond in dragons. It is wise to give them a wide berth. Subterranean Termite While most termites are known for decimating tree trunks and plants, this subterranean variant eats stone. It's advisable to clear them out to avoid dealing with a cave-in later! 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Stonekeeper Emblem A glowing earth rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Stonekeeper Armband An amber jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of Dragonhome. Eroded Crystalhide A calcifying layer of sandstone and granite is beginning to form and several large, radiant crystals are jutting from the shoulders. Stonekeeper Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to Dragonhome. Crystalhide Treads A calcifying layer of sandstone and granite makes the perfect pair of treads. Stonekeeper Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting Dragonhome. Bluffclamber Belongings Tools for exploration and excavation! Pyrite Pauldrons Stoneshapers have used pyrite and other minerals to form a beautiful protective shell. Gem Thief Those that covet gemstones the most frequently assume others are as greedy as they. Crystalcourt Halo Encircling the head, this halo of dazzling stones and jewels is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Crystalcourt Cascades A delicately crafted set of earthen vestments adorned with mana-rich stones, worn commonly by revered and talented geomancers. Standard of the Earthshaker The stoic discoverers of the Earth flight bear their colors proudly on the battlefield. This craggy standard inspires all who see it flying proudly. Cairnstone Carry An influx of freelancing diggers have begun making their mark in Dragonhome, much to the chagrin of the resident archaeologists. It's only a matter of time before someone drudges up something terrifying... Prismatic Crystalscales Wearing your wealth has never been so efficient. Earth Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Earth Flight. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Earth Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Earthshaker. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Deepearth Geode A brilliant geode, dug from one of the deepest quarries in Dragonhome. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Rockbreaker's Ceremony. Stone Chest This box is encased in stone. When given a sharp tap, the stone crumbles, revealing a dusty chest. Unhatched Earth Egg A rough unhatched boulder of an egg. It is extremely heavy, and pebbles fall away every time it shakes. The hatchling within must be very strong. Heavy Earthshaker Idol A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Earthshaker. It is made of coarse wool pieces and filled with pebbles. Earthshaker Stone Statue A rough, faceted statue depicting the Earthshaker. It is carved out of thick granite and casts a long, worried shadow. Vista: Rockbreaker's Ceremony Released during the 2016 Rockbreaker's Ceremony. Vista: Earthshaker Released during the 2017 Rockbreaker's Ceremony. Vista: Snapper Dragons Features the Earth Flight's native breed, the Snapper Dragon, on a Dragonhome backdrop. Crackled Rhinohide Working a hide of this nature can only be accomplished by Earth dragons, who have a natural affinity in magically manipulating the rough stone-like protrusions along its surface. Kunzite This gem can be affected by dragonbreath to capture flame luminosity for a short while. It is not uncommon to see bundles of kunzite hanging from the ceilings of caves in the Dragonhome, used as tunnel lighting for miners and excavators. Limestone Stalactite These conical structures can take thousands of years to form. The most incredible limestone stalactites can be found in huge caves beneath the Pillar of the World. Potted Deepmine Fungi A favored sign or distance marker used by clans living in the undersea cave networks that connect the Tangled Wood and Dragonhome. Ruby Brooch Metalworkers from the Ashfall Waste use cold lava and rubies from Dragonhome to make brooches like this one. Merchants like to wear these to show their wealth. Small Block of Granite Members of the Earth Flight collect granite, and enjoy quizzing each other on each of the igneous rocks that may make up a particular piece. Powers and Abilities Earth dragons wield chunks of stone. Earth deals increased damage to Arcane, Fire, and Lightning, and is weak to Nature, Water, and Wind. 'Earth-specific Battle Stones' Rock Slash A jagged slash of pebbles and rocks. Deals close-combat Earth damage to one target. May only be used by Earth dragons. Boulder Bolt A focused heavy attack of several rock chunks. Deals Earth damage to one target. May only be used by Earth dragons. Fossilize Assaults the enemy with granite spires. Has a chance to apply Petrify (the target's defense is increased, but they cannot act). May only be used by Earth dragons. Earthen Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Earth dragon with +2 Intellect. Earthen Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Earth dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Earth Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Earth Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Earth Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Earth Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Earth Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Earth Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Earth Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Earth Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Earth Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Earth Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Earth Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Earth Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Snappers are the only breed native to Dragonhome. Earth Dragon 1.png|Snapper hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A rough unhatched boulder of an egg. It is extremely heavy, and pebbles fall away every time it shakes. The hatchling within must be very strong." - Unhatched Earth Egg Earth eggs are cracked and covered in pebbles. They are nested inside a dry, cracked dip in the ground with boulders and tufts of grass at the edges. 'Page Background' The Earth Flight background features a vast, arid plain of rock. A sole tree grows on the left, and several ore deposits jut out of scattered rocks and cliffs. In the top banner, the Pillar of the World looms overhead from within a massive ravine. Rockbreaker's Ceremony The Rockbreaker's Ceremony is the annual elemental holiday of the Earth Flight. It takes place during the last week of November. Image Gallery Earthshaker 1600x1200.jpg|Official Earthshaker wallpaper Puzzle Dragonhome.jpg|Dragonhome Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Earth Nest 5 Eggs.jpg|Earth nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle50.jpg|Female Imperial in the Shattered Plain Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle92.jpg|Rockbreaker's Ceremony Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle104.jpg|Earth's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Earth Top Banner.jpg|Earth's top banner Earth bg.jpg|Earth's site background Empty earth nest.png|Empty Earth Nest Monument earth.png|Earth's Dominance flag Runestones earth.png|Earth tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Earth Banner.png|Old Earth Banner New Earth Banner.png|New Earth Banner Read More Source *http://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights